To protect who cares
by AdmiralLehoux
Summary: As a ship dies, Do you let crew join it?
1. Chapter 1

Azure Nebula

Federation border

U.S.S Olympica

Oberth Class starship

NCC-98008

Admiral Jack Wood-lehoux sank in to this equally ageing Command chair. All around him Crew hurried to complete tasks and final reports, The Olympica was On the Federation border exploring the Azure nebula for the Starfleet science Division, Much to the displeasure of its Captain, Who himself rose from Starfleet Medical.

"Ensign, are the Nebul-"

A huge scream of metal ripped into the bridge crews ears, several crew members where launched into the Floor panelling and consoles threw out dying sparks. then came the Seconds of silence.

The admiral launched himself out of his chair and scanned the bridge, Assessing the damage before him. The Admiral hated his Pride in pain and this was one of those moments.

"Red alert! Damage Report"

A bruised ensign scanned his Console "Captain deck 13 just exploded in several sections, Scans indicate a Drifting Klingon mine, 22nd Century by the looks of it, Emergency Forcefields are holding in place, Casualty report Unknown"

The olyimpica's first officer was Commander Joshua Herdeed, A twenty something American officer newly transferred from aboard the U.S.S north Star. Although his short time aboard the ship He and the captain had got along like brothers, he sprung up from behind a Console and reached for the ship wide Broadcaster.

" All Personnel decks 12 and 13 and to Evacuate immediately, Repeat all crew Evacuate decks 12 and 13 this is not a drill"

The admiral Nodded his appreciation before swiftly Handing the bridge to the Commander as he Entered the turbo-lift

"Sick bay


	2. Chapter 2

Sprinting from the Lift, crewman launched into the wall as the admiral launched through the doors to sick bay. The admiral was greeted by groans and cries from the survivors of deck 13. Admiral Lehoux Jogged towards the Chief Medical Officer, Dr West Adams.

"Casualty Report Mr Adams"

Dr adams turned from his Patient looking solemnly towards the Admiral,

"Admiral, 6 crew are dead, including several of the Cadets from starfleet Academy. As for the injured, 15 crew here and with medical teams on several decks mainly through the evacuation orders from the commander"

"Understood, anything i can do for you"

"Admiral, We need "

The admiral turned and paced out the doors into the lift, He knew what the Dr meant.

The admiral reappeared on the bridge in a blur before making his way to the Captains ready room.

"Computer open a channel, Starfleet medical and Starfleet Command vessels"

A chirp rang from the computer. "Channel open"

"This is Admiral Lehoux of the U.S.S. Olymipica, Our ship has been critically damaged by old Klingon Mine and has almost completely destroyed one deck and weakened another, Safety measures have already been brought on line, However we request emergency medical and Engineering Support. Current loss of life is six and i am sad to report that several of the fatalities include our compliment of Cadets on board. Should no support arrive i fear i may have to give the order for non essential crew to abandon the vessel through escape pods"


	3. Chapter 3

"Captain to the bridge"

Once again the Admiral was on the bridge, The alarms still drilling into his skull

"Where losing power and life support to the secondary hull systems"

"Re-route anything we have spare, Including auxiliary power"

"Admiral, im afraid we already tried, We just Haven't got the power"

"Get me The U.S.S Homeland, there in the area Right?"

"Yes sir, it will take time however"

"Understood, This is the Captain Evacuate the Secondary hull, Non essential personnel are to Make there way to Escape pods 1 through 3 and await instructions"

The commander look stunned as his face looked up, never had he experienced such fear as abandoning the Ship he called his, if even brief, home. The ship was home not just to him but the 35 crew attached full time to the Olympica.

"The signal Is sent sir, but The secondary hull is still beyond our engineers skills of repair And were losing Power to auxiliary systems, Fire suppression systems And ship wide Lighting."

"Alert the Homeland, Were abandoning Ship, Request emergency Assistance and Recovery Vessels for the Vessel"

The Admiral stood to his feet, approached a console and Began the Evacuation process , He began by giving the order that removed the Covers to The Oberth's Nine Escape pods Before Activating the Alarm Every captain Dreads.

"Abandon ship, abandon ship, this is not a Drill, all personnel make there way to Escape pods"

The bridge crew Turned to the Admiral, who simply sighed As he took his last view of the bridge for what he could Imagine would be a very long Time. The doors of the lift closed and sealed on impact. When the doors to the lift open once again the deck was packed, the entire crew compliment was present, taking there seats in the escape Pods. The bridge crew stood To attention, staying till there pod was last, when the time came, the pod was packed full.

The pod launched, The safety hatch above them Scrapped of above there heads and began its spin clear, The Lifeboat followed, its thrusters launching the vessel away from the Olympica. away from home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lifeboat 09 of the U.S.S Olympica this is Captain Daniel Holt of the U.S.S Homeland, Stand by for transport"

Before The admiral had time to acknowledge he and the rest of the Escape pods crew stood on the bridge of Homeland. the bridge crew stood to attention, saluting the new staff.

"Thank you captain Holt, its a shame we meet on such terms again"

"I understand sir, However I'm safe to your crew is all aboard, Several are receiving treatment, The rest I'm safe to say are Enjoying the chefs Special.

"The Olympica is To be towed home and repaired to full Working order, We will be towing it to Utopia shipyards. Repairs will take several months, so Under Orders of Starfleet command you and your crew are officially on Rest Leave"

****Six Months Later****

"Olympica to ESD control, Clear of traffic, Permission to Warp jump"

"granted Olympica, God Speed.


End file.
